Lucky Charm?
by Crystal Stones
Summary: A mysterious ghost gives Suze some weird instructions. In the middle of the night. Now, she has to fulfill her "destiny.". But the thing she needs to get belongs to Paul. And she happened to do something that might cause her death... Poor Jesse...
1. Stop Shrieking Already!

**Here's the story I was working on! This is now my fourth fic! Go me! :) Uh, I haven't exactly planned the whole story, so all I have is a very rough sketch. So, unless I get a flash idea, I think it will take me a really long time to finish this story… Hmmm. Eh, just read the story, OK? Good little doggies…. **Lucky Charm? – Chapter 1: "Stop Shrieking Already!"

* * *

Suze's POV:

I was dead asleep when the loud screams woke me.

Seriously. I was away in La – la Land when I get rudely interrupted by this annoying ghost. Whose screams can wake up the dead. Literally.

"Waaaaah! Ahhh! – insert sniffle here – Waaaaaah!!"

This was so not my day.

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I faced the ghost and yanked her hand – _hard_ – to make her stop crying. It did the trick. She stopped crying. But now, my mirror was shaking.

Great.

"Listen, you, ummm, uhhh, freaky annoying ghost person!" I hissed at her. "Stop shrieking already!"

She stopped crying and raised her head.

The first thing I thought was : Wow. She is beautiful. Because she was. Olive – black hair tumbled down her shoulders perfectly. She had a creamy complexion. She had luminous round eyes which were filled with tears and full lips.

And even though she was crying hard, still beautiful. Never thought that was possible? Yeah, me too. Until now, that is.

"Uh... Are you the, um, mediator?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the mediator. What do you want?" I asked her rudely, when all I wanted to say was, DUH!!

Hey, don't look at me like that. You would too, right? Am I? Huh? Huh?

"You are… You're Susannah Simon?" she asked with awe. It was a statement, not a question.

I just nodded.

"I am Joanna. I was sent to you because it is your destiny to stop it," she said.

OK, what? I have a destiny? OK… freaky.

Before I could say a word, she continued, "to stop him, rather. Oh, I'm sorry about the screaming. I kept on shaking you, calling your name, and you wouldn't wake up. Screaming and crying is actually my last resort but well…" she trailed off.

I gave her a sceptical look.

"Here. You will need this," she said as she thrust something towards me. I looked at it and realized it was a metal box with a really weird and intricate lock. It was also kinda pretty since it looked like a jewellery box.

"And what is this for?" I asked her.

"Susannah, listen. My time with you is almost up. So listen to me first and ask questions later, OK?" she said quickly. Before I could answer, she rambled on again. She really did mean business.

"Here's what you need to do. Tomorrow, go to this address." She shoved a piece of paper in my hand.

"Go inside the house, break in, I don't care. Just enter it. From the main door, you can see stairs. Climb it. Go across the hallway until you reach the third room. Go inside it. If you will see a computer on the desk, a really huge bed and everything else is made of glass, you're in the right room. Go to the bed. Kneel down, because under it, there is a little pouch stuck to the upper part of the bed. Do not touch it directly. Instead, look for something to unhook it from its nail, and slide it directly into the metal box I gave you. Secure it properly. Get out of there as soon as you can. Come to your room, for this is the safest place yet. Hide the pouch and the metal box in a place that you are sure no one can find. You have to make sure you don't lose the box. Three days after will be a full moon, but you have to do it tomorrow to be safe, and so that its power will stop working on him, for he has been using it for his own greed. On the day of the full moon, go to the Mission cemetery. In the center of it, and I mean in the_ center_ of it, open the metal box and drop a match in it, so that it will burn. You have to burn it exactly on midnight, do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

"Uhh… can I ask a question?" I asked timidly.

"C'mon! Say it. I don't have much time!" she snapped.

"Number one, what is this object that I have to burn? And why do I need to do so?" I asked.

"The object… hmmm… it is for me to know, and for you to never find out. You have to burn it because that object is _very _dangerous. It is cursed, which is why you should not touch it, because if you do, then _you _own it. Which you might think at first is a good thing. But trust me. There is nothing good about that thing. Burning it is the only way to make sure that its curse will be removed and no one else will be able to use it anymore," she answered.

"So who is this person?' I asked.

She shook her head. "This person is very evil. He does not have a heart. This is why you must not let him catch you. His name is Paul," she told me.

"Why? What is so bad about this thing? And who is Paul? " I just had to ask.

She sighed. "OK, here's the thing. This thing, if you touch it, will become yours. At first, you will have a lot of good luck. But if you lose it, you will have so much bad luck. In fact, you will be so unlucky, that in two weeks, you're probably going to- ."

She disappeared. Just when she was just going to tell me what will happen. I gripped the paper in my hand. But I think I have a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, which is why I really didn't have any intention of touching it. Well, that really was my first thought, but…

* * *

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Review so I'll know! And today's my birthday, so this is my "present" to all of you. And if you review, that will be your "gift" to me, and I'll be very happy!**

**Jen**


	2. I Cannot Believe This

'**Kay, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this in a month. I've been pretty busy with my other stories, plus, our exams are coming up and I have to study. Big time. So, it'll probably take me another month or so to update… Unless, of course, you guys review, so… ;) **

**And I have a confession to make. I got the idea of the curses and cemetery burning stuff from Supernatural. (Again.) So I own nothing of that part. But, the rest of the story? I own it, 'cause it is nothing like it. So, you'll never know what to expect… **

**And thanks to those who were kind enough to review! **

* * *

Lucky Charm? – Chapter 2:

Suze's POV:

Now that was way freaky. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. I recognized that place. It's one of those really big houses with great views. Plus, something about it seemed familiar… Oh well. I fell asleep.

The next day…

Friday. The day I loved the best. Why? A two day vacation is coming up! I'm usually cheerful, but the whole day at school, I was very distant. I was filled with dread of what I was about to do. That's why when we were dismissed, I headed home straight away, instead of hanging out with Adam and Cee, my best friends.

When I arrived, there was nobody at home. Good. I headed up to my room and got the box. I studied it more carefully, wondering how on earth I was gonna get it open. I then noticed an engravement of a dragon on one corner. I examined it. I was poking its eye when the lid popped up. Cool.

The inside was covered with smooth velvet cloth. In the middle, was a dent that I assumed formed something. But what, I had no idea.

Sighing, I got my backpack and placed it inside, along with some money and my brass knuckles, stick and pepper spray. You know, to be on the safe side.

I drove over there. (I finally got my driver's license!)

I stopped a few blocks from the house on the address. I then started walking. Then I saw the huge house. And was it amazing. Really beautiful; it stood out.

I crept quietly. I pushed a window and smirked when I found out it was unlocked. I climbed inside. I listened, and when I heard nothing, I knew the house was empty. I saw a huge staircase near me. I quickly climbed it. Then, I went inside the third door. In the room, a sleek laptop was sitting on a table. I grinned. I found my target. I kneeled below the bed, and sure enough, there was a pouch hanging on it.

I took the box and my stick from my bag. I opened the box. I unhooked the pouch using my stick, careful not to touch it. I slid into the box and closed it.

Gathering my belongings, I quickly scooted out from the room. I sprinted down the stairs, eager to get out. I exited the house using the window. I then ran outside.

After a block, I slowed down a little, buy I was still running pretty fast. I was still thinking about what I just did when I bumped into somebody.

"Oomph-!"

Thud!

"Ow…" I groaned. I fell down and scraped my knee and both my hands. Argh! I knew I should have worn pants instead of shorts.

"Watch where…" I trailed off from my angry tirade as I looked up.

He was really tall. And really cute. Dark black hair, cute smile, olive complexion… And his eyes were so dark, I felt myself falling.

I inhaled sharply.

"There, there. Look what you did," he scolded in a chiding tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily as I stood up, ignoring the hand he offered.

"You ruined that perfect skin of yours," he shook his head.

I gaped at him unbelievingly. I was about to yell at him when he interrupted me.

"What were you running from, anyway? You look like a lion was chasing you," he joked.

"That is none of your business," I informed him angrily.

"True… but that scrape of yours is. Come to my house, I'll fix that up for you," he offered.

Since it really stinged and I was pretty tired, I accepted reluctantly.

"It's just around that block," he pointed. I started panicking. The house I was just in was in that corner! What if he's Paul and that's his house? I am so dead.

"What's your name?" I asked casually.

"It's Jesse. Jesse de Silva."

I sighed in relief. "I'm Suze."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Then good afternoon to you, Suze." He wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure that's your name?"

"Yup. Suze. Short for Susannah," I said.

"Ah. Susannah. It fits you," he smiled.

When Paul's house came into view, I started panicking. Thankfully, his house was the one beside it.

"Enter madam," he bowed.

I smiled. We entered his house. It was rather stylish and beautiful, with tasteful furnishing.

"You decorated this?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Nope. Mi mama did," he answered. "Her, sit down."

I obediently did. He got a first aid kit from a cabinet and started applying stuff to my scrapes. His touch was very soft and gentle.

"What are you, a doctor?" I asked him, smiling.

"Well, I want to be one. I'm gonna take that course in college. I'm still a senior," he explained.

I nodded and fell silent as I watched him finish.

"There! All done!" he said.

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I stood up.

"No problem," he waved his hand. "I'll be seeing you again?"

"Maybe…" I blushed.

"Then we will. What do you say, a movie this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"Su-"

"Yo, Jesse! You in here?'

Jesse tensed visibly. "Excuse me," he muttered.

He went out of the room to greet the guy who so rudely interrupted me.

I curiously followed him. I saw them speaking to each other in hushed tones.

"…gone…. stolen…."

The guy who Jesse was blocking suddenly stepped beside him and looked at me. He was also tall, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who is this lovely lady?" he grinned. It scared me.

"Don't," Jesse warned.

I shot him a look. "I'm Suze, and I'm leaving."

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! I'm Paul," he said, flashing a wide smile at me.

The blood in my veins froze. Paul. He is Paul. Paul. I cautiously took a step back.

Jesse stepped away and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door.

"I'm so sorry, Susannah," he apologized. "I didn't know he would be there."

"It's OK," I said, even though it wasn't. "And by the way, you're picking me up at Saturday to watch a movie."

He grinned widely as I rattled off my address.

"I have to go now. Paul might start wondering what happened to me," he said, casting me an apologetic look.

"Bye Jesse de Silva," I whispered, smiling wistfully.

"Goodbye, mi querida," he smiled as he entered his house. "I can't wait for Saturday."

I waved one last time as he shut the door. I drove my car in a dazed expression.

I then remembered their hushed conversations. I heard something about gone and stolen. Surely they weren't talking about the thing I stole… were they? New worries came to me. What if Paul wasn't working alone, but with Jesse? Did it mean his good guy vibe was all an act? I then remembered our date. How foolish of me to tell him my address! I am so stupid! I banged my head against the wheel of the car a few times.

I then went to my room quickly. I dumped the contents of my bag on my bed. I quickly returned my stuff to where they belong. I finished and stared at the thing on my bed. I opened the box hesitantly. I got two sticks and tried to open the pouch with great difficulty, careful not to touch it.

After a while, I finally got it open. Something fell out and landed on the indentation on the box, fitting perfectly. I peered at it suspiciously and got the shock of my life when I finally realized what it was.

I can't believe this. I sneak in this house, steal this, bump into this guy, meet creepy Paul and get myself into a date I don't want to go anymore for this? This thing doesn't even work!

All of that for one stupid rabbit foot?

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not so sure if this is one of my better chapters… Anyway, please spare me and please review. This took me so long to update.**

**Jen**


	3. This is your Room, Huh?

**Here, I finally updated after all this time. Enjoy! I just hope I still have readers left.**

* * *

Lucky Charm – Chapter 3: This is your Room, Huh?

Suze's POV:

Any minute now, and Jesse's gonna arrive. I can do this. I know I can do this… Oh God, please don't let me go out with a bad guy.

Throwing one scathing look at the box that held the rabbit's foot, I dragged a chair towards a high shelf. I got the box, climbed the chair and placed it on top of the shelf, away from everyone's view. Satisfied, I jumped down from the chair…

…Only to fall flat on my nose.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I heard loud footsteps and my door bang.

"Suze, he's he- What happened to you?" Dopey walked out of my room and yelled down the stairs, "Sorry dude, looks like Suzie here had an accident."

I heard rushing footsteps and a very frantic voice cry, "What happened?"

Embarrassed, I quickly sat up, my hands covering my nose.

"Hi Jesse," I squeaked, blushing violently.

"Ugh. I'm out of here," Dopey announced, stalking out of my room.

"Susannah? What happened?" Jesse asked in concern.

I forced a laugh. "Well, I fell down."

"Let me see your nose," Jesse commanded.

Removing my hands, Jesse crouched down to see what had happened to my nose.

Little streaks of blood trailed down my face.

My eyes widened, and I rushed to my bathroom, Jesse following. A few minutes later, all traces of blood were lost. We sat on my bed.

"So… this is your room, huh?" Jesse asked, looking around.

I nodded, blushing slightly. I couldn't believe he was asking me this.

Sensing my discomfort, he hastily changed the subject. "So what caused the fall?"

"I was standing on the chair, and I fell when I went down," I blurted.

"And why were you standing on the chair?" he persisted.

"Look… I just fell down, and it's nothing really," I finally said.

Jesse finally stopped asking questions. Standing up, he asked, "So, shall we go?"

Well, questions about the fall anyway.

"Sure," I grinned, standing up.

We went down, and out the house. I saw his silver car on the driveway.

"Nice Volvo," I complimented.

"Thanks," he answered, not meeting my gaze. Okay…

We got in the car and he started driving. "So, what movie are we watching today?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Ever since I had mentioned his car, he had been quiet.

"Movie? Oh yeah. Well, you choose," Jesse offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "No complaining, okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he confirmed, smiling.

I had already looked at the list of movies today, and I had one picked out.

"Okay, if you say so. I say we go and watch Twilight."

* * *

**Okay, I am so sorry for the extremely short filler chapter. But that's better than no update at all, right? And I couldn't help adding Twilight in there. I should have posted this up earlier, but… oh well. I forgot I already had this chapter written out.**

**I have a question:**

**You are being punished. You have to choose: Either stay in a room filled with red ants, or be in a room with 5 lions that haven't eaten in 5 years. Which room will you choose and why?**

**Now the magic word… well, action… to make me update to the next chapter and continue their date: Review…**

**Jen**


	4. What the Hell?

**I have nothing to say to you.**

* * *

Lucky Charm? – Chapter 4: What the Hell?

Suze's POV:

"Admit it- you liked it." I poked him roughly in the shoulder.

He laughed. "Okay, okay… I, Jesse de Silva, loved the movie."

"You _loved _it!" I gasped dramatically. "And you said you didn't like it. I just told you to say you _liked_ it, but you said you _loved_ it. Liar, liar, pants on fire!" I chanted.

"Huh?" He turned his head from the road and looked at me. I blushed. I hated looking like a fool next to _him_.

"Nothing," I muttered.

We just finished watching the movie. When I first announced to him we were watching that, he burst into laughter.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I say we go and watch Twilight," I announced._

_Jesse burst into loud laughter._

"_What's so funny?" I asked baffled._

"_Twilight? Susannah, I have watched that movie a lot of times!" Jesse laughed._

"_You watched it already?" I repeated incredulously._

"_Susannah, I have five sisters, who, I might add, are all addicted to it. They forced me to watch it with them. Then, Mercedes and Josefina wanted to watch it again, and dragged me along again."_

"_Oh." I was embarrassed- but happy at the same time. His mood was getting better. "We can watch another, then."_

"_Have you watched it already?"_

"_No," I admitted. "I didn't get to yet."_

'_So it's set. We're watching Twilight," he said. _

_And so we did._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We're here!" Jesse announced, pulling me out of my reverie.

"That was fast," I commented.

"I drive fast," he stated.

We went out of the car, and Jesse led me up to the doorstep.

"Want to come in?" I offered.

"No, thank you," he politely declined.

"Come on," I persuaded. "Just for a short while."

"No," he shook his head looking distracted. He scratched his head. "Look, I better go now."

"But-" I didn't get to finish my protest.

Jesse looked at me intently. "Trust me. It's better if I go, _now_."

"Okay," I relented sadly. I had enjoyed our date very much.

Realizing his rudeness, his face softened. "Look, I enjoyed it. How about we go out again… say, this week?"

I brightened up. "Sure!"

He smiled, and gave me his number. "Just give me a call," he smiled. "But now, I need to go."

"Bye Jesse," I smiled.

"Bye _querida_." Jesse hesitantly leaned in and kissed my cheek softly.

"I can't wait." I said eagerly. He gave me one last parting look, and got in his car. I watched until his Volvo was just a tiny speck. Sighing, I went back in. Just my luck, Dopey was leaning near the door.

"Bye _querida_," he mimicked. "Sheesh, on your first date, and he calls you his sweetheart?" He trudged off, muttering something under his breath.

"Loser," I muttered. I then remembered. _Querida_… it must mean sweetheart. I smiled widely as I skipped (yes, skipped Me, Susannah Simon, skipping.) up the stairs.

**In the middle of the night…**

"Ugh." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I _hate_ it when I wake up because I need to use the bathroom. I stood up groggily and staggered to the bathroom, half- asleep. I splashed some water on my face. I did my business, and went back out.

As I opened the door, my eyes flew wide. There was a guy in my room, going through my stuff. I gasped. He quickly looked up, dropped the object he was holding, muttering something under his breath, and jumped out the window.

Finally able to move, I quickly rushed to the window. I heard an engine roar as it sped away. A bit of moonlight reflected on its shiny silver coat.

Wait- back up. Silver? Could it be?... No, impossible…

But could it have been Jesse?

I walked over to the object he dropped and picked it up.

What the hell?

I was the box containing the rabbit's foot.

* * *

**S.S.S. Sorry So Short. Please review! Oh yeah, I will put this on hiatus. This will be my last chapter for a long time…**

**Jen**


End file.
